Digitamamon
Digitamamon is a minor villain in Digimon Adventures 01 and Digimon Adventures 02. He is Myotismon's ally and a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals. He was voiced by in the Japanese version and by in the English version. Biography ''Digimon Adventures 01'' A Digitamamon was first seen running a diner with Vegiemon who forced Joe and Gomamon work off their bills, due to the fact that he only accepts Digi-Dollars. Joe did have Digi-Dollars on him but was stolen. Matt arrives to help Joe work off his bill and to ensure the safety of Joe when Digitamamon made a threat about "accidents" after DemiDevimon paid him in dollars to keep Matt at his dinner. DemiDevimon told Matt that Joe was deliberately causing accidents so Matt would stay there forever. Matt eventually blew up and yelled at Joe. However, when Tai, Agumon, T.K. and Patamon found them, Matt decides to leave. Digitamamon, knowing he'll lose money, grew large and attacked. Vegiemon grabbed T.K. and held him by his ankle; Joe daringly jumps on Veggiemon, which freed T.K. and proved his reliability. Matt was stunned at how Joe tried to protect T.K. even after he yelled at him. Matt's thought of friendship allowed Garurumon to Digivolve to WereGarurumon and defeated Digitamamon, sending him flying. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' Digitamamon runs a restaurant near the lake and the bill caused trouble for Yolei. When she tried to pay, Digitamamon said that he only accepted digi-dollars. However, Mimi and Palmon appear with Michael and Betamon, who paid the bill for the gang. T.K. realized this was the same Digitamamon that forced Joe and Matt work in his restaurant. However, Digitamamon explains that's he a changed person since the ordeal and is now on the level. He even waives the bill, saying that it is on him. Everyone, except a still-annoyed Yolei, believed he was telling the truth. When a Gorillamon under the control of the Dark Spiral attacked, Digitamamon threw himself in front of the DigiDestined and was sent flying. After Gorillamon was freed, Digitamamon rolled back. But this time, he had an unseen Dark Spiral in his shell and it regressed him to his evil self. When Halsemon, Flamedramon and Digmon's attacks couldn't get through his shell, Mimi tried to convince Digitamamon that he wasn't evil, but Digitamamon tackled her. That made Yolei angry and her talk of her trying to be sincere activated the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Halsemon De-Digivolved to Hawkmon and became Shurimon. Shurimon used the shuriken on his back to keep Digitamamon's shell open as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon trapped him. Shurimon used his Double Star attack and destroyed the Dark Spiral, freeing Digitamamon from its influence. Appearance Digitamamon is an Ultimate Class Digimon. He is shorter than the DigiDestined but slightly taller than T.K. He lives in an egg that reveals his yellow eyes and green dinosaur-like feet. The rest of his body isn't revealed. Attacks *'Hyper Flashing' (Enigma in Japanese version) *'Nightmare Syndrome' *'Stinky Egg' (Swing Egg in the Japanese version) Twin Attacks *'Double Nightmare Syndrome'; combine attack with Tapirmon. Gallery Digitamamon.jpg Trivia *In the original version, Digitamamon was asking to pay with American dollars which the children could not as all they had was Yen on them which is Japan's currency. The Digi-Dollars was created for the dub as a substitute due to the streamlining of the more specific references to Japanese culture. Navigation Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Dragons Category:Genderless Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed